


Letters to El

by MagiaSymphony



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Shiki Natsumezaka's Birthday 2019, Stage Play Spoilers, don't mind me - this is my first time writing from his POV, i hope this works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiaSymphony/pseuds/MagiaSymphony
Summary: Shiki writes letters to his friend El, telling him about the events that happened after his death.





	Letters to El

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Shiki! For his birthday I think I should try to figure out how he coped with killing his friend El and what happened afterwards. He's definitely one of the most complex characters in the series. For those who don't know the context, some time before the series started, Shiki had a friend named El. Even though both of them were best friends, Shiki was developing bigger desires to destroy things. One day, Shiki took it a bit too far and caused widespread ruination. El tried to stop him, but was killed in the process. Because of this, Shiki was cast out of heaven - becoming a fallen angel in Hell as well as gaining the new (supernatural) name of Kirael.
> 
> Anyway, do enjoy!

Dear El,

            It’s been 1 day since I killed you. After your death, the heavens casted me out and sent me to Gehenna, turning my wings black in the process. Yes, I am now a fallen angel. You can say that it’s more… down to earth, but it’s cold here. How would such a place that seems to exist beneath us be so cold? But it’s alright. I don’t mind. What awaits me certainly gives me the thrills!

Your friend,

Shiki

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been a week since I killed you. The devils look down on me because I’m a fallen angel. They call me names, they shoo me away, but they also inflict harm on me. Don’t you love it when others damage you in so many different ways? When the time comes, I’ll surely destroy them in return, just as I have destroyed heaven that one week ago… But for now, I’ll lay low. I’ll try to find a way to survive in this place – their caste system is a lot stricter than ours, you see.

Your friend,

Shiki

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been a month since I killed you. Do you remember the Forbidden Grimoire? It’s supposedly a magic book that brings you world domination – but you can use its power to do anything you want! According to the other devils, its power has resurfaced, but only for a short while. But this definitely means that this year marks the 615th year of its cycle!

What would you do if you had such an item? Well, knowing you, you would use it for ‘good things’… You’ve always been so pure and innocent. As for me, I would use it to destroy the world! Ah, even thinking about it give me the thrills!

Your friend,

Shiki.

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been a month and a week since I killed you. I decided to offer my services, if you would call it, to Rem Arlond. His father has tasked him with obtaining the Forbidden Grimoire. Tagging along with him are Urieganoff Fuser, a childhood friend of his, and Mage Gargantua who also has personal reasons for obtaining the book. I tried to ask him, but he just simply brushed me off. How cruel! Well, all of us wanted the Forbidden Grimoire for our own reasons, but I suppose the fastest way is to tag along with the most powerful family in Gehenna and then try to snatch it at the last minute.

Oh, you thought that Maksis was the Devil King? Not too long ago he was sealed off by Rem’s father, so now the Arlonds are in charge. Now that I think of it, there was another rumour that a woman named Accord was seen near his castle… But never mind that – I’ll be in the human world for a while.

Your friend,

Shiki.

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been 2 months since I killed you. We’re now students in a human school, serving as the Student Council. According to Urie, a student council is kind of like a government of sorts. I’m what they call a treasurer, meaning that I’m in charge of the student finances. While I’m in the human world, they also gave me a human name so that no one will suspect anything – as of now, I go by the name of Shiki Natsumezaka. Or do we write it the other way round as Natsumezaka Shiki? Human naming conventions certainly are weird.

(p.s: I forgot to mention that Rem Arlond – I mean, Kaginuki, has a dog as his servant. His name is Roen, and oh is he so much fun to play with! At least there’s someone I can take out my frustrations on among this lot.)

Your friend,

Shiki.

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been 2 months and a week since I killed you. We finally found a source of information about the Forbidden Grimoire! That girl’s name is Ritsuka Tachibana, and her family was close to the Grimoire – her grandfather was studying it you see. We decided to invite her to the Third Library to see if we can get something out of her, but her pendant was glowing and being suspicious, so she went off.

            Later that day, I heard that her mother was kidnapped. From what Rem was talking about, it seemed that we’re not the only ones in pursuit of the Forbidden Grimoire – the vampires are at it too. If there’s anyone who really doesn’t deserve the Forbidden Grimoire, it’s those bloodsuckers…

Your Friend,

Shiki.

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been 2 months and 2 weeks since I killed you. As it turns out, Ritsuka is a very wonderful person. She’s just as kindhearted as you, you see. But the way she treats her own wounds really makes her fascinating… I wonder what happens if I make her scream. And her scent was really sweet. So sweet, you could get lost within it…

            Since the others weren’t that successful in getting information out of her, along with her brother returning from England to protect her as an ‘exorcist’, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Unfortunately, before I could go any further, her friend drove me away. As it turns out, she too is an exorcist. And she lied to Ritsuka about it. While I wonder why she did that, the naughty girl, hearing her screams certainly thrilled me! She might be new on the job too, since she seems to forget all the time that her spells don’t work on me.

            For now, I’ll let Ritsuka resume daily life. But next time, she’ll surely be mine…

Your Friend,

Shiki.

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been 2 months and 3 weeks since I killed you. Between then and now, I’m starting to get to know Ritsuka better. Can you believe that both of us were in the same club? Painting is fun, and somehow I still enjoy it even now, but destroying it afterwards is definitely the best part! Unfortunately, she saw me attempt to destroy one of my latest works and stopped me.

I feel… conflicted now. I want to destroy the world, but if I do that, then she wouldn’t be here anymore. I want to destroy her, but if I do that, her family and friends will be upset at me. Maybe this is the human emotion called love? Before I could enquire about her further, Urie and Mage showed up and beat me up. Now that I think of it, getting beaten up wasn’t so exciting as it used to be anymore. I need time to think…

Your friend,

Shiki.

* * *

 

Dear El,

            It’s been 3 months since I killed you. The time for the Forbidden Grimoire to awaken once more is upon us once again. I should tell you about what happened…

            Roen betrayed us. Apparently, Maksis is still alive. We figured that Roen wanted the Grimoire’s powers to set Maksis free once more. From what I heard, Maksis was a nasty piece of work. Not that Glax was any better, mind you. I suppose we could keep an eye on him to figure out his next move, but he’s so sneaky for a Cerberus…

            Last night, Ritsuka’s friend was killed by those vampires. They ambushed them after the party and there was a fight. However, she was killed trying to protect Ritsuka. Poor thing, to be killed off like this… She’s no fun anymore. After that, I rescued her from the church – they were planning to take her heart out! That’s low, even for me! But that meant that I had to fight her brother. Or was it cousin? Either way, I don’t think I should be moving further since I took quite a lot of damage… 

Your friend,

Shiki.

* * *

 

 

Dear El,

            It’s been 2 years since I met you. Today’s my birthday, and since we defeated the vampires and Ritsuka and I chose each other, we’ve been together since then.

            Her brother, once you get past his obsession with her, is actually a decent person. And I’ve been learning a lot from both him and _maman_. They all accepted me for who I am and looked past my previous deeds. What did I do to deserve them? I’m still studying like a normal human, but right now it’s the summer and school’s out for the time being.

            I’m not sure what they are planning for me, but I’m sure it’ll be as exciting as the last. You see, I love Ritsuka. I really do. And I decided to hold off on destruction until we part ways. I see why you loved life and all things living now, El. When you have people who love you as you are, the world is truly a beautiful place.

            I guess this means that this is my last letter to you. I hope that if you’re reading this, know that I pray that you’re resting in peace now. I hope we get to meet again someday.

Your best friend,

Shiki.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got his character right. To me, he's kinda polarizing, and whether I ship him or not depends on the context. If I played the game, I would say that the safest option for him is his Good Human end. I think that even with a few screws loose, he might still be a decent fellow. I hope.
> 
> Also, did I just reference a Yoko Taro work again? See if you can spot it this time :P
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
